Of Strays and Assassins
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: There is something odd about a girl that Ken helps, she is running from her past.
1. The Stray

(Hello this is me, Samkin, I decided to write something a little different this time, you might like it, but I'm not sure. So you be the judge.)  
  
Part 1 A World not her own  
  
The rain came down in sheets around; she pulled herself up against the cold brick wall and pulled the trench coat tightly around her. Moving out of the rain was hard since there weren't much of an overhang to keep it from falling on her. She dug into her pockets and brought out a piece of a chocolate bar. Her long, greasy brown hair was in her green eyes and she just looked at the food. She took a bite and gave a sigh, of course she stole it and she did feel guilty, but she had to eat something.  
  
How long have I been on the streets? She thought long and hard about it, but so far all she had to do was keep moving. She couldn't stay in the city and she couldn't really stay anywhere she liked.  
  
She scratches the scar on the back of her and shuddered at the harsh memory it caused. "Freak!" the words stabbed her hearing. She remembered the rocks being thrown; she had the scar to prove it. Her parents were of no help at all, so that was why she ran and so far she didn't know how long she had been running until she found herself in Tokyo of all places.  
  
She never dared going into the streets; she didn't want people to see her. She didn't want people to know what she could do. She was scared of discovery, so scared in fact that when she stole the chocolate she was nearly caught until someone decided to pay for it for her. She couldn't quite discribe the person, he had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes, there was something about this guy, she didn't know what, but it looked like he understood her, though the person with him looked almost frightening. This man had crimson hair and dark violet eyes that pierced into hers and cause more fear than intended. "She stole it, why pay for it?" he asked his friend bluntly who just shrugged and waved to her.  
  
**  
  
The rain became worse and she moved to a better place of cover only to find herself next to a busy flower shop. She glared at the crowd not really liking it, she stayed in the alley and found it wasn't such a great idea.  
  
She came face to face with the man with crimson hair; he stared at her as she leaned against the wall chewing on her lip. He walked up and grabbed her pulling her into the store without a second thought. "Alright little thief time to work it off."  
  
The girl struggled and nearly collapsed in terror. "No, let me go!" It didn't help that her arms were being held by his tightening grip. He pulled her to his chest making sure her struggles weren't so noisey.  
  
"Aya-kun, what in the world?" she saw a boy with blond brown hair and blue eyes blinking in surprise. "You're scaring her half to death!" That was when she blacked out.  
  
**  
  
"Great going, Aya!" Ken growled. "I show one ounce of kindness and you have to go and scare the kid half to death."  
  
"She had it coming, she's just a common thief." Aya leaned on the door to Ken's room. "I'll call the orphanage."  
  
Ken gave a glare and walked into his room. "I think she'll just run away again. Besides didn't you have a good look at her head, there's a scar, someone has been hurting her in the past."  
  
"Its none of our business."  
  
"You're so cruel," they turned to see Omi walking in with a blanket and his spare clothes. "Will these do, Ken-kun?"  
  
"Thanks, Omi," was the response and covered the girl. "She's pretty sick."  
  
Aya just walked off pretending he didn't hear it, he didn't really care at all about the kid. She was just a common thief though he couldn't really be the judge due to his own job. He walked into his room and shut the door looking as though he hadn't slept in several days. In fact he hadn't at all, he put his hands on a book as he sat down on his bed and turned on the light on a table. Reading was the only comfort he found, much of his spare time was either working in the flower shop, or accounting for his team. He never really had this much time on his hands at all.  
  
He heard Ken's voice in the hall talking to Omi who was as usual eager to help anyone. I suppose he feels sorry for her, he thought and looked away. It was her own fault, what a stupid girl. He never had much sympathy for run aways, they were cowards, though she might have had a good reason, he had a good look at the scar on her head and the fact she was wincing when he held her was sure evidence that she had been abused.  
  
Ken had always been known to bring home stray animals; usually it broke his heart to have to put a cat to sleep if it was too sick. Omi was worse; he would grow attached to the animal and then would cry himself to sleep in his room for a night or two. They're hopeless, Aya thought putting his book down; he knew he was the one to knock some sense into both of them. Ken never kept the animals that he brought home, as soon as they were well it was straight to a shelter or someone he trusted to take care of them, if Omi had his way all the animals would stay and there wouldn't be room for anyone. This girl though wasn't a cat or dog, or hell even a mouse, it was human girl, and though it was like she was running from something.  
  
There came a scream and he ran out of his room, seeing the girl about ready to run away. "Hold on, we're not going to hurt you," Omi was sputtering as he tried to calm her down. "Just lay down, please, you are really sick."  
  
Aya quickly just picked her up as she started to kick and scream again. "You stay in there, or I'll call the police."  
  
The girl went quiet and just lay on the bed in surprise. "Thanks, Aya, but you don't need to do that," Omi sighed walking into the room.  
  
**  
  
The girl gave a sigh and looked around her, it looked like a nice average person's room. They're normal, I'm not, she reminded herself holding her knees as she sat. She saw the boy walk in and smile at her. "Sorry about that, Aya-kun isn't always so mean. By the way what's your name?"  
  
"Don't have one," she whispered and looked away.  
  
"You have to have a name."  
  
She shrugged and looks hesitantly at him. "I would feel better not giving it."  
  
He seemed to understand her reasoning, though he realized that she was trying to keep it for a reason. "Its okay. You can tell me when you're ready, I won't push you. I'm Omi' by the way and the guy with brown hair is Ken-kun and the one with crimson hair is Aya-kun, I'm sorry for the way he treated you. He's sometimes a lot nicer." He smiled at her and then left her in Ken's room.  
  
He seems nice, she thought looking at a picture on a bedside table, she saw the four men looking at her. The two smaller ones were looking as if they were kind. She never trusted people, but for some reason those two seemed to interest her.  
  
**  
  
"She won't give me her name," Omi sighed as he lifted up his cup of tea. "I don't say I blame her for the way Aya-kun treated her. I'm sure she had a good reason to run away."  
  
Ken nodded his chocolate brown eyes were on the frig. "Do you think he'd call the orphanage on her?"  
  
"No, remember when you brought home that rabid dog? He wanted to kill you, of course he took you to the doctor and waited for you to put the animal down. He wouldn't do it until he was sure you were ready. Of course I don't think he has forgiven you about the kittens in his sock draw."  
  
"How was I to know the cat was pregnant and that Aya's dresser was what it was eyeing?" the other boy laughed remembering Aya's face when he saw the kittens, he didn't know if it was love or possibly him wanting to chase Ken with a katana and kill him. "Besides we found good homes for all of them, didn't we?"  
  
The youngest boy nodded and laughed, out of all the things Ken brought home that cat which he called Goalie was his favorite, though the name never really worked. Goalie though stayed with the Weiss and never left Aya's bedroom. Goalie was a large tabby with dark yellow eyes and tendency to scratch anyone that wasn't Aya.  
  
**  
  
"Alright, Goalie, you're not going to sleep with me," Aya sighed as he went to bed, the tabby just rolled onto its side and yawned. "Fine."  
  
Ken had decided to keep Goalie, though it was more or less now Aya's cat, it purred whenever Aya was close by and then would become a scratching terror to anyone else. Yohji sported a good ten scratches from the animal when he tried to use Aya's bed in a drunken daze mistaking his friend's bed for his.  
  
So far it was actually kind of funny.  
  
The cat curled up next to the leader of the Weiss who absently petted it as he dozed off.  
  
**  
  
The next morning Yohji and Omi were attempting to get the girl to eat something, though most of if just had them nearly sick themselves. The girl was so thin and looked worse than anything they had ever seen. Yohji told Omi to calm down and help the girl as they walked her into the kitchen and made her some breakfast.  
  
Goalie had jumped onto the table and was waiting for her own food, she started to purr when the girl reached out and started to pet her. "Wow, usually Goalie doesn't like anyone else, except Aya," Yohji sighed as he tried to get the cat off the table. "Damned cat," as it scratched him.  
  
"It doesn't like you," the girl stood up. "It thinks you smell funny."  
  
The cat purred again and rubbed against the girl who smiled. That was when everyone had a good look at her eyes. "Whoa!" Yohji exclaimed when he saw her eyes. "They're like a cats."  
  
She got up and walked away before anyone else could say anything to her. She sat on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I want to be normal, I don't want to be a freak! She sighed feeling like she was a freak, she knew that as soon as she was well, she was going to have to leave.  
  
"She's going to earn her keep," said a voice in the hall, a stern almost heartless voice.  
  
She felt as if everything was going to change for her. 


	2. The Schwarz

(I can't decide on a name for the girl, if anyone as any ideas of a good name, please tell me in your reviews.)  
  
Part 2 Of Lies and Betrayal  
  
The girl pulled her own weight for a few weeks, though running away seemed forever on her mind. She knew she couldn't stay with these people, no matter how nice they were, she couldn't stand the idea of them knowing what she could do or why. She shuddered a little as she was given Ken's room. She didn't want to be any trouble.  
  
"You'll do fine," Ken smiled at her after she had a bath and was given some of Omi's clothes which were a little big still. "You should eat."  
  
She nodded though it felt strange to actually feel safe with these people, but of course she didn't trust them.  
  
Her night came to run when they went out; they usually went out late on strange nights when a woman with black hair would show up. She only knew the woman as Burman, but she just pretended she wasn't there and would go about working with the elderly woman, Mamoe who smiled at her. "You remind me of my granddaughter," the old woman smiled at her. "She died along time ago, quite sad, her mother was always so proud of her."  
  
The girl sighed remembering how proud her mother used to be, that was until her mother found out what she could do. She remembered the nights of yelling, the nights of being locked in her room, being told she was going to be sent away. That was when she had enough, though it had been so long ago that she didn't remember what had really happened.  
  
She sighed again this time she brought out her trench coat and walked off, she sighed walking into the park. She never knew what it was like to be normal, she wanted to be normal, she didn't want to be a freak of nature. She walked up to a bridge and leaned against the rail looking down at the water, the moon was full and it looked nice.  
  
"If you're going to commit suicide it's too shallow over here," she turned at the sound of a male voice, she saw a boy with brown hair and dark indigo eyes looking at her. "You are just like me, a loner."  
  
"I wasn't going to commit suicide. I'm not that much of a coward," she stared at him.  
  
"I suppose not," the boy smiled at her. "It is rather odd to see someone walking around in the park this late at night."  
  
She blinked at the boy and started to feel panicky, she didn't trust the boy, she felt her mind going into that of a cat's. Without warning she changed into the body of a grey tabby and took off running from the boy.  
  
"Come back."  
  
She darted from place to place trying to get away, that was when she saw a man with white blond hair standing by a lamp, she hissed and darted up a tree. He blinked looking up at her. "What is that?"  
  
"Don't go near her, Farfarello," the boy ran up looking a bit ill. "She's scared enough."  
  
The cat climbed higher into the tree as another man came up, he was dressed in a green suit with long orange hair and green eyes. "What's going on Nagi? I heard a rather frantic little mind?" He looked up at the tree and then sighed. "Just a stupid cat."  
  
"No, it's a girl, she was standing on the bridge with me and then suddenly she turned into a cat." The boy, Nagi protested and glared at the man. "If you shoot her, I'll make you sorry."  
  
"Calm down, Chibi, that's an empty threat," the man laughed and looked up, the other, the one with white hair smiled. /Calm down girl, come down from that tree./  
  
/Go away, leave me alone,/ the voice in his head screamed at him.  
  
He just winced at the thoughts. /No, come down, we won't hurt you./  
  
/No! Leave me alone. You don't know a damned thing about this. You don't know how I feel./  
  
"Schuldich, stop it," Nagi was yelling at the orange haired man.  
  
"Do you want her to stay up there?"  
  
The cat bound down using Farfarello's head as a step and darted away, hissing. /You don't know what kind of hell I live!/  
  
**  
  
The next morning, the girl yawned feeling like her mind was totally going there what had happened to her the night before. She got up feeling scared and darted away, she didn't want to have anything to do with what happened.  
  
She walked through the park and out into the streets that was when she saw the one, Schuldich. He was looking at her as she walked down the street. "So, little kitten, you decided to come out of the park," he smiled at her.  
  
She stayed quiet and looked away; she struggled only to have him grab her spinning her around to look at him. "I know what it feels like to be called a freak, you know? I know what kind of hell you went through. So you shouldn't run from us. We're a lot alike."  
  
/Leave me alone,/ she thought pulling away that was when she saw someone she was actually happy to see.  
  
"Let her go, Schuldich," said a rather evil voice, Schuldich turned to face Aya who was glaring at him.  
  
"Fine, just so you know, I'll be seeing you again," he smiled at the girl walking away.  
  
"You ran away again?" Aya stared at her. "Why?"  
  
"I had my reasons."  
  
Reasons? She really didn't know anymore, if that guy Schuldich was so evil why had Aya cared. "I don't think you understand what the hell you're doing." He pulled her back to the flower shop. "Ken was worried sick about you."  
  
She saw Ken's face when he saw her. "There you are! I can't believe you ran off like that!"  
  
He knew better than to ask why, after all, run aways wouldn't give a reason. She walked into his room and sat down on the bed feeling as though this was truly home.  
  
**  
  
Crawford only listened to Nagi, he considered what had been said about the odd girl from the night before. "We must find her," he whispered. "An asset like her in the hand of the Weiss is out of the question. Get her."  
  
Schuldich rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch that he was lounging on. "Why do we need an changeling? Its more trouble than its worth, hell it was worse trying to get Farfarello out of the mental hospital in Paris."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I had the idea that a girl like her could be useful."  
  
**  
  
She's been in there along time, Yohji thought when he saw Ken walking out of the bedroom. "How was she?"  
  
"She had a run in with Schwarz, now its going to be a little more difficult to keep her safe," Ken whispered and then looked into the room again. "I really wish she would trust us. I don't like it that she's scared of what we could do to help her."  
  
"Look, the kid's been abused, so far she thinks that if she stays with us, she'll be sent to some mental hospital or something," the ex-detective sighed. "I've seen run aways before, Ken. This girl though, I think that someone really made her unable to trust anyone. Sort of like Aya."  
  
"Don't go comparing her to him. He knows when to trust people and when not."  
  
That was too true about Aya, he didn't trust his team, though he kept to himself. He just stared at the door to Ken's room and sighed. "You okay?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" the words were like that of a child.  
  
"She's fine," he whispered and walked back to the flower shop. "Omi will work her shift."  
  
**  
  
Why? She was looking a mirror at herself, her dark eyes had changed color, it had only done this once, and now her green eyes were now cat yellow. She sat down on the bed and began to think, there was no way she could avoid the stares now. How do I leave? Those guys are still after me.  
  
/Actually there is only one person after you,/ a voice in her mind was saying smugly. /So, do you want me to fight your boyfriends or are you going to come up? Either way, I really see no need to be civil./  
  
/Leave me alone!/ She sent back to the mind that was talking to her.  
  
/Why would I do that? After all, we're the same? You keep calling yourself a freak. Then what the hell am I?/  
  
She got up and looked out a window seeing the man, Schuldich smiling at her. He turned to look up and chuckled. "So what will it be?"  
  
"How about I just scream?" she whispered.  
  
"Now.now, no need to alert those boys, I'm sure you do realize that you're in more danger with them than with me," the German smiled at her and chuckled.  
  
**  
  
Ken walked up to check on the girl and found that she was gone, but this time there was more of a struggle, he coat was on the floor and it looked like someone just grabbed her and left.  
  
**  
  
Schuldich made sure the drug kept the girl out until they were at the mansion; she woke slowly and pushed away. "Come on," he growled. "Don't make me drug you again."  
  
"You kidnapped me!" She growled this time she went into an animal just as he grabbed her pulling her into an office after her parked the car. She scratched him, though it didn't help that she turned into the Weiss's own cat, Goalie.  
  
A man with glasses stared in dulled silence as the cat leapt from Schuldich's scratched up hand and up onto a shelf. /Come down now!/ he was growling into her mind. /You dumb little minx!/  
  
"Schuldich, be gentle. You just scared her."  
  
"I don't give a rat's ass, Crawford, that thing is a nightmare!" 


	3. Kidnap

Part 3 Kidnapping  
  
Schuldich smiled when he saw the girl sleeping in her new room, her room was smaller than his. He placed a blanket over her and sighed, he knew that Nagi was going to flip out when he saw her.  
  
He had pried into her memories and started to dig around. He found a memory of a girl, a young girl no older than ten. She was standing out in front of a house, it looked rather Victorian and rather pretty, she was crying, her mother was yelling about her powers, saying it was unusual looking and ugly. /That isn't fair, is it?/ he asked her mind and saw her jerk upright and then pulled away from him.  
  
/Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, Alexis./ He soothed her mind.  
  
"Don't call me that!" She screamed and looked around angrily. "Let me go!"  
  
"I can't do that. After all what would the Weiss do? Hmm? Let you stay where you are in your life. I'm sure they'd love to see your little powers."  
  
"Stop it," she growled and looked out the window. "What do you know about it? You don't know what it is like!"  
  
"But I do, Schwarz understands you, after all, we have similar powers. I'm telepathic, Nagi is telekinetic, and Crawford is well, he can see the future. So you see we're all the same to you. So give us a shot." Schuldich knew the girl wasn't going to trust him.  
  
**  
  
Ken paced the room and sighed looking around the place, it felt empty, somehow this girl actually filled a void with the Weiss. She was something to him, he heard the sound of Omi walking up the stairs from the lower levels, he was holding what looked to be the girl's old trench coat and a piece of a card. "I need to talk to you about the girl," Omi was saying handing Ken what appeared to be a social security card from America.  
  
"What about it, so her name is Rogers Alexis?" Ken said softly.  
  
"Well, I called her parents and they said they had no daughter, I think something is seriously wrong that caused her to come to Japan."  
  
Coming downstairs, they saw Manx sitting down on the couch. "When I heard about this from Omi, I should have come to talk to her personally. Alexis wasn't ever reported missing by her parents and she was never reported dead either, she was disowned. Alexis was looking for something, but I don't know what it is really."  
  
"What do you mean?" Aya asked as he looked down at the profile of the girl. "She's a normal girl."  
  
**  
  
Crawford was convinced that the girl was going to stay; he thought that she needed training; her powers were something to be marveled at. He saw her struggle against Schuldich and knew for sure that it was going to take time.  
  
Her thin little face wasn't much to look at and a new set of clothes were in order, but just ordering them on the net was going to be hard. He had Schuldich examine her clothes and was shocked to find that they she was very small indeed.  
  
Coming down the hall, he saw the telepath walking out of her room. "She's adjusting just fine. But I think we need to keep the door locked at night."  
  
Schuldich sighed, he knew that the girl was searching for something, and he was convinced that it was here in Tokyo, but he didn't know what it was. The girl was strange, he had sense her powers were stronger than they looked.  
  
He was walking into his room when he saw that Crawford had walked into the girl's room. This can't be good, he thought and looked into the room.  
  
He knew what was going to happen.  
  
**  
  
Sleeping seemed impossible to Ken, he lay on his side and then walked out to the couch when he couldn't stand the bed. He heard the sound of nothing; he remembered how much the girl was nice. He hadn't acted this way since Yukito left him.  
  
The girl is too young for you, she's Omi's age or something, he thought then he heard Goalie hissing and meowing to be let into Aya's room. He walked up to the cat and opened the door to the room.  
  
Somewhere in the shadows he heard the sound of Omi crying in his sleep. It was common that Omi would have nightmares.  
  
**  
  
Alexis moved around the room and looked for away out, she moved toward the door and then tried the door, he locked her in. She sighed not really desiring to use her powers, but she had no choice in the matter. She walked up to the window and opened it, she looked around and saw the bars, this time she knew what she was doing.  
  
She felt her body change into the form of a pigeon and she jumped onto the sill and then flew off. She hadn't flown in years, though she knew by instinct where she wanted to go. She landed in the park and changed back into her true form and then looked around and found the flower shop. Why did I come back here? She thought and then saw the look on Ken's face when he saw her.  
  
"There you are, I can't believe it, how did you get out?" he asked her.  
  
She looked at him and then ran into the park away from him.  
  
**  
  
Ken couldn't believe he saw her again, and she was running from him. "Wait, I'm not angry, come back!" He ran after her and found her turning away.  
  
"How can you like me?" she yelled and turned looking at him in shock. "You don't know what hell is until you see what I can do. I know what will happen if you get too close to me, Ken."  
  
"I don't care, all I care about is that you're away from Schwarz and safe."  
  
Safe, she knew as long as she was with these men she was far from safe. "You don't get it, Ken," she turned and this time she turned into a cat. /This is what I do! This is why I run./ She turned back into her normal form and ran away from him.  
  
"I don't care about it, you could be something horrible and I wouldn't care as long as you are safe!"  
  
Alexis was crying when he found her. "You know why, now do you hate me?"  
  
"I could never hate you, so what if you can turn into animals, it really doesn't matter to me."  
  
(sorry this is the end of the chapter, I hope to get more of this story done, its half way to the end so I can get it done faster.) 


End file.
